Many pet, household, and commercial items require a pad for trapping stray particles, food particles, fur and dander, and/or excessive liquids, and preventing them from migrating and soiling other areas.
For example, many cat litter boxes cause litter particles to escape onto nearby floor surfaces. Some commercially available mats and artificial turf have been sold, which retail for $5.00 to $20.00, and are designed to trap litter. These mats are heavy and expensive. Artificial turf is avoided by many animals due to the sharp, crisp, stiff feel of the turf on their paws. Also, many pet food dishes for dogs and cats do not allow for absorbing spillage of liquids, drinking water, and soft and hard particles of food from these surfaces.
Many mats commercially sold for use around the home, such as dish rack drain mats, and entrance mats can be vastly improved in design, disposability, cleanliness, cost, cleaning ability, absorbency, and odor prevention by using the present invention as a substitute. There are multiple household needs that can be met by the present invention. For example, people with dirty shoes track soil, moisture, and odors into the home, workplace, and public buildings, and refrigerators need a means for absorbing odors and liquids. Additionally, many bathrooms contain soap dishes and bathtub mats that try to contain and absorb excessive soap, drippings, and moisture. Also, most garbage pails or kitchen pails have a need for absorbing leakage that causes odors, and many potted plants overflow when watered or leak soil outside of the pot. In the garage and commercial work place many items can produce dust or shavings from wood, metal, plastics, cardboard, etc. that escape onto and soil other surfaces. In the case of photocopy machines, printers, and other devices that use carbon particle cartridges, much of the dust falls to the floor and other surfaces when cleaning or replacing these items.
Absorbent materials for retaining and confining liquids are well known. Many naturally found materials are capable of confining liquids. Porous, absorbent clays and sands are commonly used in animal litters. Fibrous materials such as cotton and wood pulp are woven into absorbent pads and towels. Even straw is used for animal bedding and absorption or dispersion of wastes. Most of these materials have limitations on their absorbency and are incapable of controlling odors or capturing a variety of numerous heavy or fine particles efficiently.
Absorbent pads are conventionally used for a variety of commercial and industrial purposes. Such pads often are comprised of a liquid-permeable top sheet, a liquid-impermeable back sheet, and an absorbent layer containing a water absorbent resin and a fibrous material provided between the top and back sheets for absorbing and retaining a liquid. Such a pad for use with an animal litter box is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,907 to Yananton. This pad is an improvement in rip-proof non-woven screens for use in combination with a sorbent padding, a liquid impermeable liner, a litter container and litter.
Many different types of media have been used as animal litters for disposing of liquid and solid waste. Among the more popular are clays, wood chip, cedar, alfalfa, corncob, newspaper, and the clumping clay based cat litters that contain silica.